Promise Me
by AkumaAmaeru22
Summary: Rosette thinks about the past and present and promises made. Will Chrno remember though? One-shot! RosettexChrno!


**Promise Me**

**Hi, people! This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy and review me giving me feedback, that is what writers like the most is feedback, and I will accept any comment, how I can do better and such, so please let me know and I will feel so warm inside! D Thanks, and on with the story. **

**P.S. This is a one-shot, but if I get a lot reviews, I will consider on going on! **

**Disclaimer: Ok, everyone else has these, so I'm being safe, I don't own Chrno Crusade…yet…maybe… I don't and never will. sigh**

Rosette watched the clouds going past from a hill, which where in all shapes. As she lay there, she wondered what she would do when she and Chrno find Joshua. What will happen? Will she stay with the Order, or go off with Chrno and Joshua? So many decisions, so little time.

Rosette closed her eyes and sighed. 'What am I going to do? And what of Chrno,

Will he get is horns and leave?'

She opened her eyes and saw a cloud that almost looked like a rabbit.

The wind blew at the resting girl, blowing loose pieces of hair around her face. She loved it when it was peaceful like this; how she could rest and think, feel the crisp, summer wind, just like before all this happened…

--Flashback--

"Chrno! Chrno! Over here!"

Chrno turned his head and saw a blonde girl with her brother running towards him with a picnic basket.

Rosette was waving her free hand over her head while the other held the basket. She yelled once more and tripped on a rock, falling flat on her face.

"WHOA!" **Thump**

"Ah! Rosette, are you alright?" Joshua asked to his fallen sister, whose face was still on the dirty ground.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Rosette said raising her face from the ground.

"Rosette, are you okay?" Chrno asked running over to help her up.

"Mmm, yeah. Thanks."

"Chrno, we brought lunch! Want to eat with us?" Joshua asked, while the red-faced girl got the blanket out.

"Eh?" Chrno replied stunned, "sure."

"Great! Well, we have jelly, bread, milk, oranges and peanut butter," Rosette listed happily.

After Eating

"Geeze, Rosette, you sure ate fast!" Joshua said while nudging Chrno, who was still eating.

"Yeah, so?" Rosette asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I bet you won't be able to run now…" Joshua trailed off.

Chrno now caught on. "Yeah, especially if we where to, oh what was it? Throw you into the lake?" Chrno smirked devilishly.

Rosette, still clueless, looked at the two guys. "Uh, so?"

"SO…Get her Chrno!!" Joshua sprang up, grabbing Rosette's arms.

"Heh heh," Chrno snickered jumping up from his spot and grabbing her legs.

The two boys picked her up, while Rosette was screaming to 'Let me go!' and "Put me down!!"

As the three neared the lake, Rosette went bug eyed, " No, please don't! No!!"

"One, Two THREE!!!"

Rosette went flying into the water, kicking and screaming while she flew through the air. But she wouldn't go down with out a fight. Rosette grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Chrno.

"He- WHOA!!"

Chrno and Rosette both went down into the water.

**SPLASH**

Joshua bust out laughing while the two got up. Chrno and Rosette looked at each other and went over to Joshua, grabbed his arms, and threw HIM into the water. Now it was their turn to laugh while Joshua sulked and sat in the water, as wet as the other two.

That was the beginning of a water fight that no one won.

**After sunset/during**

The three very damp children sat on the hill watching the sunset, the cold wind playing with their hair.

Joshua was asleep and Chrno and Rosette where sitting a bit away from him chatting and looking at the magnificent colors of the sky.

"Ne, Chrno?"

"Hmm?"

"What should we do when Joshua and I have to leave the orphanage?"

"I don't really know. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well, that is why I thought, maybe you can come with us, we can travel the world and go where we want without adults telling us to come in or anything!"

Chrno thought, then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Smiling, she propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at Chrno who noticed her. "Great! But, do you promise to stay with us, no matter what?"

Chrno, doing the same as her, grinned. "Promise!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Rosette opened her eyes and looked up. It was now sunset.

'Wow, have I really been out her that long?' she thought to herself.

Rosette heard footsteps, and always being alert, put her had by her gun. As soon as the steps came closer, she shot up, gun in hand, ready to shoot the intruder.

"Chrno?!"

Chrno was just standing there, nearly having a heart attack. "Relax. Rosette, it is just me."

Rosette lowered her gun and sat back down. "Damn, Chrno, you could have been shot, don't do that!"

"Gomen." The purple haired demon went and sat down by Rosette.

"So how did you know I would be here?"

Chrno grinned. "Lucky guess."

The blonde playfully hit Chrno on the arm and went back to gazing at the sunset.

A few moments later, Rosette broke the silence.

"Chrno?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Our promise."

"No, why?"

"Just because."

More silence hung in the air. Rosette broke it again.

"Chrno?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make another promise?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You promise, not to leave me when we find Joshua?"

"Rosette, you know I would never leave you, as long as I live and you too."

Rosette sat up and hugged her knees. "It's just that, I have a feeling that something will make you leave me." She started to cry.

"Rosette," Chrno sat up, " I will never leave you, ever. Even if I where to die right now, I would always be with you, because, well because, I love you too darn much."

Rosette stopped crying at this said, and looked up into Chrno's eyes. What she did next came to her so sudden, she just did it, she sprang into Chrno and cried. Chrno hugged her and patted her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Rosette, I'm here and always will be."

** 3 The End 3**

**AN: Okay everyone! Hit me with what you got! Review, tell me what is good, what is bad, and what I should work on, Any comments accepted, just if you don't like something, tell me. What I can do to make myself better! Thanks! D**

**Evilanimeblond22**


End file.
